Meeting in a Better Life
by artemis619
Summary: "May we meet again, in a better life..." Those were Robin's last words before she disappeared, but that was all a dream... right? Robin isn't sure, but now she is about to attend Shepherds High School where she meets a blue haired boy she might have met before. For now though she just has to worry about school, home and even romance! (Modern AU. Love triangle.)


Chapter 1: Dreams

"Robin! No!" Chrom called out as he watched the tactician start to slowly fade right in front of his eyes as Grima gave its death roar. Robin had dealt the final blow on Grima, a strike that he was supposed to do and yet his noble tactician did the deed instead. Now here they were on the fell dragon's neck as winners of the war, but were losing a friend.

Lon'qu was in the middle of battling an opponent when he heard Chrom call out Robin's name, distracting him enough to face the direction the two were at and going cold at the sight. He didn't notice that his opponent was about to take advantage of his distraction and readied their sword for a heavy blow, the myrmidon turned around in time to see the attack but not able to take action.

 _CLANG!_

"Don't just stand there Giggles!" Gaius grunted as he held off the opponent's sword with his own, protecting the surprised myrmidon. "Go! I'll hold this guy off! Just go to her!" The thief said as he pushed the enemy off of him and continued to fight. Lon'qu said nothing but nodded silent thanks to Gaius before rushing towards the exalt and tactician, avoiding anyone that got in his way.

"Robin!" The myrmidon yelled as he caught up to Chrom, who began to run alongside him in the hopes that the both of them could grab her and maybe keep her in the same world as them.

The tactician watched with tear filled eyes as both men came running towards her. The brown bangs from her ponytail covering her eyes due to the wind as her body continued to fade away. She knew that no matter how quickly they tried to get to her they wouldn't be able to stop her from disappearing from their world forever. This was her destiny, defeating Grima and stopping herself from becoming him and bringing darkness to her friend's children in the future. It was her choice to save her fellow Shepherds and Ylissians even if it would mean she would never get to see them again.

Robin smiled weakly as she looked at both Chrom's and Lon'qu's pained faces, doing her best to fight back her tears. Slowly, the brunette held up her hand as if she were waving good-bye which prompted both exalt and myrmidon to quicken their speed in the vain hope they could save her.

"Thank you, Chrom. For… everything…" Robin's voice trembled slightly as she spoke. "Tell the others… my last thoughts were of them…" The tears she did her best to fight back finally began to fall, forming two small waterfalls going down her face and blurring her vision… or was that just because she was fading? She took a deep breath before managing to utter her final words. "May we meet again, in a better life…"

"Robin! No! Ah gods, NO!" Chrom cried just as he and Lon'qu reached her.

But Robin was already gone.

Now, instead of on the fell dragon's neck, the tactician stood in complete darkness and silence, the tears still in her eyes as she closed them sadly. _Good-bye Chrom… Good-bye Lon'qu…_ she thought as she remembered them and everyone else in the Shepherds.

"Robin!" A distant voice called out. "Robin, wake up! Robin!"

 _Huh? Who's calling me?_ The brunette looked around as she tried to find the source of the sound until she saw a dim light. She began walking towards it slowly as if in a dream like haze. As she got closer and closer to the sound she thought she could see-

"Robin, wake up! Robin wake up this instant!" A deep male voice yelled from behind a closed door.

Robin's eyes shot open from her dream, gasping slightly as if she had run out of breath. The girl sat up to realize that she was still on her own large bed, in her usual purple pajamas, in her usual large, purple room. Robin looked down at her hands and held them up to her window where the sun was beginning to rise, seeing that they were still solid, the unusual purple birthmark of six serpent like eyes on her right hand still prominent and glaring at her, just like they always did whenever she looked at them.

Robin sighed as she ran her marked hand through her long loose hair, slightly damp from her dream. _That dream again…_ She thought. _Why do I keep having that same dream? And why does it always feel so… real?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard banging on her door. "ROBIN!" The voice shouted.

Robin quickly jumped out of her bed and rushed to her bedroom door and opened it to show a tall, lanky and sinister looking man with dark pale skin, long dark hair and red eyes that seemed void of all positive emotions. The man was wearing a black business suit with a black shirt and a dark purple tie with a golden pin similar to Robin's birthmark on it.

Robin shuddered slightly at the glare the man was giving her as well as the pin's; Validar was always terrifying to her no matter how old she had gotten. "I'm sorry Father… I didn't mean to make you wait for so long."

Validar sneered down at his daughter. "Apologizing for being a lazy bum is no excuse! You are so much like your mother." He said darkly. "Get dressed. I have important matters to talk with you about. And wake up your brother since it concerns him too. _Now!_ " He barked as he began walking down the corridor that Robin's room was located in and left in the direction the dining room was.

"Yes sir." Robin waited until she was sure she was gone before sighing with relief as she closed her bedroom door. "Good morning to you too…" She muttered sarcastically as she leaned against her door to get a look at her room.

It was a large room with lavender walls and a queen sized bed with a purple and gold bed set. On one wall she had several large book cases containing dozens upon dozens of book with a small armchair nearby so that she could sit and read comfortably. There was a large oak desk covered in papers full of maps and more books and a vanity set right next to it with just a hairbrush and a few bobby pins in front of the large mirror. On the other wall was a ginormous walk-in closet containing more clothes than Robin even needed; but her father had always bought them because he always would tell her that she needed the clothes to show off her social status. Well, that and he just didn't care and merely bought her stuff to leave him alone.

However, Robin's favorite part of her room was her bedroom window that was right next to her bed. The large glass took up almost half her wall, leaving room for her bookshelves to be placed, and had an amazing view of Plegia City where she was born and raised. She loved that view; it was the only thing that made Plegia seem peaceful and beautiful despite its crime rate, massive heat waves and pollution issues. Nevertheless, she enjoyed looking down there and seeing the towers and tiny ant-like people walking.

Robin walked over to the window so she could look at those same towers and people, sighing in content as the sun rose. _At least you don't yell at me to wake up every morning._ She thought before getting dressed.

Moving from her spot over to her closet, Robin pulled out the uniform from her school of Plegia Private High, consisting of a black pleated skirt with a white button up shirt and a dark purple blazer trim with gold. When her uniform was on she walked over to her mirror so she could begin brushing her long, medium brown hair and making two small braids on both sides of her head; she then tied her hair into a curled pony tail, her bangs framing her face just right.

When she finished her prepping, Robin then headed over to her younger brother, Morgan's, room to wake him up. "Morgan? It's time to wake up buddy." Robin called out softly with a light knock on his door. No reply. "Morgan?" She said again only to be met with more silence. "Come on…" She huffed as she opened her brother's room. Morgan's room was a bit smaller than Robin's but had the same feel to it as hers. He too had several book cases and a desk as well as a large bed where the pony tailed girl could see a small lump breathing.

Walking over then sitting on the bed, Robin looked down at her baby brother still sleeping with a small smile on her face. He had the same medium brown hair as she did as well as rather childish features which made him adorable in Robin's mind. Gently, the girl placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder and shook him lightly in the hopes of waking him up. "Morgan, hey, it's time to wake up little bro." She whispered.

"Ngh… five more minutes…" Morgan mumbled as he turned away from his sister.

"Come on Morgan, wake up."

"But I'm tired…"

"Morgan, Dad wants us."

"Tell him five more minutes..."

Robin huffed a bit of her bangs out of her face at the younger boy's stubbornness. "Okay Morgan, I didn't want to do this but you've left me with no other option."

"What're you talking ab- AH HAHAHAHA!" Morgan didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as his sister began to tickle him mercilessly on his sides and stomach. The young man tried to protect himself from the onslaught of tickles, but he was no match for his sister. "HAHAHA! Sis- HAHA- s-stop! HAHAHA! I'm awake! I'm awake! I'm awake!" He called out as tears began to fall from his eyes.

Robin released her brother, laughing along with him as the two siblings sat on the bed. When they calmed down Robin ruffled Morgan's already messy hair. "Now get dressed for school, okay? Dad wants us." She chuckled as she began walking out of the room.

"Okay Sis! I'll be out soon!" The boy laughed as he hopped out of bed so he could get dressed into his own uniform. Robin giggled as she closed the door; Morgan was perhaps the most cheerful person she knew in her life, and that was what made things a little easier for her when it came to her father.

When she left the room Robin began heading towards the dining room where her father was sitting at the end of the large black mahogany dining table reading a newspaper, breakfast laid out for anyone to pick. Next to Validar was a woman with short white hair wearing a black pencil skirt and business jacket that seemed a bit small for her oversized breasts, a large black business planner in her arms.

"Good morning Father." Robin said as she took her seat on Validar's right side. Validar merely grunted in reply. "Good morning Aversa." She added dryly to the woman. Aversa looked over to the girl with dark eyes, smiling wickedly as she wrote something in the planner.

"Good morning, little girl. I hear you decided to not get out of bed today when told?" Aversa's voice sounded condescending as she spoke to Robin. Robin glared at her when called "little girl" by the woman; out of all the people she had met that worked for her father, Aversa would have to be Robin's least favorite with the way she always spoke down to her and how she always dressed herself in clothes that would almost make her boobs pop out.

"Well I was a bit busy trying to make sure my clothes wouldn't make me seem like I was putting out." Robin replied, ignoring Aversa's glare as she began grabbing some pancakes, bacon, hash browns and toast for her to eat.

"Careful little piggy," Aversa mused, "You wouldn't want to get too fat now would you? Otherwise you might never find a boyfriend. Or husband for that matter." Robin ignored her as she began eating while Validar continued to read his paper. Sometimes the brunette never knew if her father could actually hear the dialogue between her and his secretary or whether he didn't care and didn't want to have to deal with it. Whatever the case was the brunette had gotten used to her father's indifference, making insulting Aversa a bit easier and more fun for her.

Morgan came in a bit later wearing a blazer that matched his sister's but instead of a black skirt he wore black pleated pants. "Good morning Sis!" He said cheerfully as he kissed his sister's cheek with a smile before sitting across from her, placing him on Validar's left. "Good morning Father, good morning Aversa!" He added, though his voice didn't sound quite as excited.

"Humph." Validar grunted again as he closed his newspaper and looked to his two children as they both ate. "Now that you two are _finally_ here, I can tell you something important that will soon take place." Both siblings stopped what they were doing as they looked at their father curiously. Validar continued as he began eating his own breakfast. "Both of you are aware that Grima Incorporated is doing significantly well in business here in Plegia. As such I have decided that in order for us to be even more successful the business must expand to other countries and cities. So I have decided that we will be moving to Ylisse so we can set up in Ylisstol to help us expand business and form new partnerships. We will be moving in two weeks and live in a new apartment, and you'll both be transferring to a new school to go along with this."

Robin's jaw went slack as she listened to her father's words. Move out of Plegia? Move to a new school? What was he thinking?!

Morgan seemed more excited about the idea than his sister. "Wow! That's wonderful Father! I'm sure you'll be very successful in Ylisstol!" He said.

"That's the point." Validar's voice sounded indifferent as he ate a piece of meat he was cutting.

"W-wait!" Robin spoke up. "Why are we moving so soon, can't it wait until the end of the school year? And why do Morgan and I have to go with you? Can't we stay here, or at least let Morgan live here abroad?"

Validar glared over at his defiant daughter. "We are moving in two weeks so that I can make it in time to a convention where some of the biggest businessmen in the world are meeting so I can make new connections for the company! You two are moving with me because you," he pointed to Robin with his knife. "are to inherit Grima Incorporated after me, thus you must be nearby in case anything happens and you are to take charge immediately!" He went back to eating his meal. "Morgan is coming because he is unable to properly care for himself at his age and I don't want any idiots watching over him while I'm away! Now finish your meal, leave for school, then come back immediately so that you can get ready to move! Which we _will_ be doing in two weeks, understand?"

Robin stood up in anger, glaring at her father then Aversa, who seemed to be smirking, before leaving the table without a word to grab her messenger bag while Morgan hastily finished his breakfast and rushed after his sister with his own backpack as both began heading to school.

…

 _I hate him. I hate him I hate him I hate him!_ Robin thought darkly as her head was resting on her arms at her desk. Class was just about to start and everyone was getting ready for it to start, however Robin was not able to match her classmates prepping. Sighing heavily, the brunette sat up and opened her notebook where she began drawing absentmindedly.

For some reason she felt compelled to draw two hands reaching towards her, although they both looked as if they belonged to two different people. One had a glove on, looking as though it had seen much better days, while the other one was bare, a bit larger, and more callous looking like it had always been in battle. She looked at the hands as a similar image from her dream popped into her head; they both seemed so familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it. Faces began to form in her mind the longer she looked at the hands.

Where had she seen them?!

"Hello my beloved…" A voice suddenly said in a loving tone, however the very sound of it made Robin shudder and she instantly forgot about the faces that she was about to see.

"H-hello Tharja." Robin replied with a sigh as she turned around to see a slightly smaller girl with long dark hair and bangs covering her eyes standing over her. Tharja giggled and blushed when her crush acknowledged her, bringing her hands up to her face with a smile. "Eh hee hee… are you having a nice morning?" Tharja asked gleefully.

"You already know that answer." Robin closed her notebook, forgetting about the hands and men attached to them. "You practically watch my every action every chance you get right?"

Tharja stopped blushing as she looked back to Robin, concern hidden behind her bangs as she pulled out a small notepad with Robin's picture on it. "You walked into school more agitated than usual, you weren't reading a book as you did so, and instead of going to the library to read _more_ books you instead went into the gardens which is where you usually go when you wish to relax and forget about anything bothering you." She read aloud. Once she was done Tharja placed her notepad back into her bag then sat at the desk next to Robin. "What _is_ bothering you?"

Robin scratched the back of her head as she thought about her father's words earlier that day. "My dad told us that because he's expanding his company he thought that we should move to Ylisse so he can set up in Ylisstol. That means that Morgan and I are going to be transferring schools."

"What?!" Tharja exclaimed. "No! You can't leave me here; we're supposed to be together! Who else am I supposed to be with everyday? Who else am I suppose to watch and ensure that they remain safe at all times?"

"Tharja, it's okay." Robin said reassuringly. "We can still message each other and video chat."

"Well, when do you leave?"

"Two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS?!" Tharja looked shocked. She hid her eyes behind her bangs in darkness, her mood suddenly turning. "Then I will do anything to reunite us. Even if I have to curse people or force us back together somehow. Or maybe I can use my connections to prevent the move all together…" Robin gave a nervous laugh at her friend and stalker's sudden mood change, knowing well that whenever Tharja had set her mind to something involving her, she would fulfill it.

Before the girls could converse anymore the teacher entered class and began the lesson for the day. Robin reopened her notebook back to the drawing, pausing to look at it for a moment before turning to the page so she could take notes, the thought of how familiar the hands were still nagging at the back of her brain. But she let it go as she began taking notes.

…

Robin and Morgan were both inside their apartment building's elevator taking them up to their own floor where they lived. Robin was still in a sour mood from the news her father had told her, barely listening to Morgan chatting excitedly about his day of school and his friend Noire, Tharja's younger sister.

"I told her today about our move. She seemed scared about it since we wouldn't be hanging out as much; then again Noire is always pretty scared of things huh? But we promised to message and video chat each other, and maybe even try to hang out whenever we can if it's possible! … Robin?"

"Hm?" Robin blinked to see the concern in her brother's eyes.

"Are you okay? You seem really upset about something. Does it have anything with us moving?"

"Well… maybe just a little. But I think what it mostly is is me trying to figure out how to pack up my books." Robin lied as she forced a weak smile making Morgan grin back.

The elevator dinged indicating that they had reached their floor. When the siblings reached their apartment door they walked in to see much of their living room furniture already packed up for the move. _That was fast. Maybe we'll move faster than he wants…_ Robin sighed. It wasn't even surprising to her that Validar wasn't home since he lived mainly at work than at his actual home.

Morgan went to his bedroom so that he could do his homework; Robin decided that she would do the same. When she entered her room she noticed several large empty boxes inside but she figured they were going to be used for her to pack her own items such as her books.

Sighing, Robin sat down at her desk and began working on her assignments for that day, pausing only once to look out her large window. _Pretty soon I won't get to see the city like this… or at all. I wonder what living in Ylisse is going to be like._ She pondered before going back to her work, slowly beginning to dread the day that she would have to move to a new country and city.


End file.
